


The Colour Pink

by changkyunnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Smoking, kihyun is a dreamer, not much to tag tbh?, seriously this is so sad why do i always write these things, sorta but it gets angsty so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyunnie/pseuds/changkyunnie
Summary: The beautiful petals are long gone from his apartment wall but fail to part from his memory.





	The Colour Pink

**Author's Note:**

> again this is going to suck because its late and I bet I won't even proofread it but, enjoy

It's funny, how much Hoseok has grown to hate the colour pink.

Pink is happiness, it's cotton candy and bubblegum, everything sweet and sugary. Pink is beautiful, pink is his favourite colour. 

Pink is love, and that's why Kihyun picks it the day he creates the flowers on their apartment wall. He does it with a smile, flicks his wrist as he twirls the paintbrush along the previously white surface, turns to Hoseok and shows off his happiness. That's Kihyun for you, loving and happy and sweeter than any colour you could find in the rainbow.

Hoseok had smiled back, admiring the way deft hands worked the colours to create something magical. It was the pride of their home, something that truly made this apartment theirs, made it different from anybody else's. It was a majestic image of two crossed flowers, pink petals bright and cheerful. One stick was shorter than the other, representing the couple's differences. Nonehtless, the two branches stick side by side. Just like them.

Kihyun had joked that one day Hoseok and himself would get so sick of seeing the flowers that they would become sick of the colour. Hoseok had laughed, but he isn't laughing now.

In fact, he never laughs anymore.

Just thinks. Thinks about life before the flowers.

 

Who was Yoo Kihyun? 

Before the night of July 28th, 2016, Hoseok couldn't have told you. The morning after, however, was a different story. One full of true love and never ending smiles. Almost never ending, anyway.

They meet for the first time in some club Hoseok had been dragged into by his friends. Lights were blaring everywhere he looked, music pounded in his ears and all kinds of people were feeling each other up on the dance floor. His friends were nowhere to be seen this far into the night, probably forgetting all about him in their drunken state. It wasn't really his kind of place to be honest, what with all the hungry eyes directed at him in stares that made him uncomfortable and the stuffy air. So he decides to take a breather outside.

The night is warm yet tickles him with a breeze when he steps outside of the club, music fading a to a dull thrum and giving his ears a break. It seems he wasn't the only one with this idea, though, because someone else is leaning against the building with a cigarette in hand.

"Not your kind of place either?" The man inquires, eyes curious and full of life. His eyes twinkle with wonder and all sorts of mischievous starlight, a glow that matches his fluffy pink hair and adorable smile. He has that kind of visage that screams for adventure, yells and pleads to lose itself in something more, something bigger and better. Even from first glance you could tell what kind of person he was.

And that's what he would tell you. Yoo Kihyun wanted to be part of something bigger, Yoo Kihyun wanted to live.

 

His first impression of Kihyun does not change as the days, the months, the years pass in which they spend together.

He learns so many things. He learns that Kihyun is a dreamer, one who refuses to stand still with time. He wants to experience, to feel and taste and touch and hear and smell, see things he wouldn't if he were just any ordinary person. He is unique.

So when Kihyun asks him to love him, he agrees. He loves him in every way he can, gives and receives and in return Kihyun shows him what life is all about. They travel to places previously unreached, discuss even the strangest of topics and get high off of the night sky. They run through fields underneath the moon and dance through the waves of the ocean, climb the tallest trees and bask in the summer sunrise.

With Kihyun, everything is spontaneous. It's left and right, it's hold and cold, its different yet fun and all he needs to enjoy every second of every minute, every hour of every day. It's his purpose.

So when Kihyun asks him to marry him, he does. He accepts without hesitation, falls right into the arms of the man he loves more than anything in the world. It's out of the blue, just like everything else Kihyun does, and he doesn't even care at all. Its so them, fits perfectly in their life like a missing puzzle piece.

They exchange vows not two nights after the proposal, eager to officially call each other theirs. It isn't special -not to the eye of the general public. But to them, it is all they will ever need.

And that's what truly matters to Hoseok.

 

They purchase their first apartment together as a married couple the day after. It isn't the nicest of homes, but it isn't the worst. It has a perfect view of the sunset to the point where liquid gold pours into their bedroom every morning and every night. Kihyun is especially delighted by the white walls, knowing he can paint something beautiful for them to share together.

So he does, because Hoseok allows him to. Of course he would, Hoseok would give Kihyun the world if he could.

The image he creates is one of vibrant pink petals and soft green stems, striking leaves and detailed shading. Its gorgeous, simple yet intricate, it's so Kihyun. It's not too implulsive, not too outgoing, more of an easy yet meaningful drawing. It complements the wall perfectly.

And Hoseok had loved it. He had told Kihyun that ever since had day he had fallen in love, ever since he had first carded his fingers through those soft locks, pink had been his favourite colour.

 

And what a shame it was that he would only ever see black.

 

Roughly ten days after their marriage, the sun does not rise with Kihyun. 

It's awful, ironically unexpected -just like how Kihyun had lived.

The sun sets with him as the truck crashes into the side of his car, crushed by the weight and helpless underneath the fading summer sky. All of this happens as Hoseok sits, unknowing, in their apartment, staring at the flowers on his wall and thinking of a certain someone with hair like cherry blossoms.

The sun rises without the dreamer, a new day on Hoseok's time, but not on his.

The flowers are still pink, the painting is still present. But it's creator is no more.

The flowers are decorated by the harsh tears of Hoseok's misery, little dew drops clinging to their once happy leaves. The screams of pain and suffering are heard from every corner of the building, and today is not a happy day for anyone.

The next time he dares to look at the flowers on his wall, Kihyun has been dead 3 months and pink is no longer his favourite colour. He can't stand the sight of it, the gorgeous flowers triggering memories of happy smiles and tousled hair. It reminds him of the soft blush on Kihyun's cheeks, like the first time he had told him he loved him. It reminds him of Kihyun's messy hair after the first time they had made love, Hoseok telling him that he was his entire world. It reminds him of happiness.

So he tears it all away, douses the flowers in cans of black paint, tries desperately to rid himself of the imprint Kihyun has left on his brain. And surprisingly, it works. The flowers are completely gone from existence, just like the person who drew them.

But it isn't enough. Hoseok can still feel the flowers as they wilt and wither on his heart, can still feel the constricting vines squeezing his chest in pain. He can feel their delicate petals sway with every sob he releases, and it doesn't stop. Ever.

He moves out of their old home, searches for a better place and focuses on his job even more. His friends point out his improvement around the office, saying its nice to have the old Hoseok back.

But he never left. The old Hoseok is still inside him, waiting for a day that isn't going to come, the day that Kihyun comes back to him. The old Hoseok still cries into his pillow every night, still flinches at the sight of flowers.

The old Hoseok still hates the colour pink, and will hate it for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating my other kiho fic :/ oopS


End file.
